Trigger Of The Heart
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a high schooler who's a deliquient and playboy. One day, he treats a student badly and he has a curse put on him that turns him into a dragon whenever he gets angry or stressed. The only way to break the curse is for someone to love him for his true self before 2 months is up. Enter Lucy Heartfilia, a new student who sits next to Natsu in her classes. NaLu!
1. Prologue

**Here's my new story. Sorry I haven't really been very active but I have important exams coming up soon. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was the average 17 year old high school student. He had good grades, he had lots of friends, and he was good looking but has a short temper. All seemed perfect in his eyes until one fateful day...

Natsu was walking through the school corridors, talking with his friends until someone had bumped into him accidently. Since he had a short temper, he quickly became angry and started to beat the student up. The student had gotten up from the floor groaning in pain and said to him "You had better be careful about how you treat other people or you will have to deal with great consequences in the near future." and they walked away. Natsu cocked his head to the side in confusion before brushing the comment off and walking to the last class of the day. He sat down in his seat and the class started. He started to think about what that student had said to him earlier. The more he thought about it, the more stressed he became. Soon, Natsu began to feel a tingling sensation in his hands and feet but he tried to ignore it. It quickly got worse so he raised his hand and asked to be excused. The teacher agreed and he rushed out of the classroom, leaving lots of confused students.

Natsu has run all the way to the boy's toilets and he stared in the mirror. He splashed his face with water and dried his face off. He looked at his hands. They were covered in scales and they were turning red. The way to describe how he was feeling at this moment: horrified but confused.

'What's happening to me?!'

"What's happening is the transformation." Natus turned to see a cloaked figure with the hood over their head so you couldn't see their facethat was shrouded in darkness of the shadow from the hood. "You have hurt many people with your attittude and actions but hae been too selfish to notice. So, this is your punishment. You will transform into a dragon permanantly in two months unless you can find someone to accept you as you are. Leading up to the final day of your punishment, you will transform whenever you get angry or you tell anyone about this, your transformation will only happen quicker unless they are the person that accepts you. So, watch your temper."

"WAIT!" Natsu shouted but it was too late. The person had already vanished into thin air. 'Someone to accept me as I am? Like who?'


	2. The One Who Could Break The Curse

**So, here's the second chapter. Sorry it's quite short but I've spent 3 days in a row thinking of ideas for this chapter. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Lucy!"

Lucy awoke from her slumber and rubbed her eyes of sleep. Her messy, golden hair draped over her shoulders as she sat up and looked at the door to find out who was calling her name.

"Lucy! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your first day at school!"

It was her mother. She groaned and lay back down again and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her chocolate orbs shot open in realisation.

"Oh crap... I'M LATE!" She rushed to put her new uniform on and quickly combed her hair. She then ran down the stairs and almost tripped over on her way to the kitchen, where a stack of chocolate chip pancakes were on the table waiting for her. She gleamed with delight and sat at the table where her mother stood behind her, facepalming.

"Honestly Lucy. Every morning you always seem to get up late for school. It's not a good habit you know." Her mother sighed.

"I know" She muffled, scoffing the pancakes fast that she almost choked. Her mother patted her on the back and sighed again.

"I'll give you a ride to school. You'll probably hurt yourself on the way if you're walking."

"Thanks mum!" She smiled and she rushed to the car and hopped inside.

* * *

Lucy finally arrived at school and she was already lost. The building was so big and had so many rooms. There were many students too, that it crowded most of the corridors so that she couldn't reach the headmaster's office.

'Oh no! I'm so confused where do I go now-!' Lucy wondered as her thoughts were interuppted by a group of people knocking her to the ground.

"Hey. Watch where you're going Blondie! She looked up to see tufts of soft pink hair, dark onyx eyes and tanned skin. Lucy's eyes widened for a spilt second before standing.

"I-I'm sorry" She stuttered. Natsu eyed her for a minute before smirking.

"W-What is it?"

"What's your name? You're actually pretty cute for such a clumsy idiot. Wanna be my girlfriend? I doubt that you'll refuse." Natsu winked smugly.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in playboys like you who only care for their looks. For me, it's what 's inside that counts... And my name is Lucy." Lucy said and she walked off down the corridors. Natsu felt a twang in his heart. He placed his hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat as the hooded figure's words rang through his mind.

_'Someone to accept you as you are...'_

_"For me, it's what's on the inside that counts" _The girl's words echoed in his head after, making him almost certain that she was the type of girl he needed to break the curse. This was a different feeling from all his fangirls. This felt... genuine.

"Natsu? Hello? What's up with you man?" One of his friends, Gray Fullbuster asked him.

He shook his head and smacked his face. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Come on, let's go to class"

* * *

Lucy had finally made her way to the headmaster's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice called. Lucy entered the room.

"Excuse me, are you the headmaster?"

"Yes. I'm Makarov. Pleased to meet you. You are here for your timetable, correct?". He asked.

"That's right, sir" Lucy replied. He rummaged through his files and finally found her starter pack. He handed it to her and she exited the room, smiling.

'Let's see, what class have I got now... AH! Biology with Mr Clive. I hope that pink haired idiot isn't in my class.'

* * *

"This is Lucy Heartfilia. She's new to Magnolia High so please treat her kind."

Lucy bowed as she introduced herself "I'm Lucy, Pleased to meet you all."

"Now could you take a seat next to Natsu. Natsu, please raise your hand."

As he raised his hand, Lucy's eyes widened. The playboy with the pink hair was in her class. Of all the people to be sat next to, It had to be him. As she walked down to her seat, she heard whispers.

'She's so lucky! Being sat next to Natsu-kun' a girl exclaimed.

'I know but she's pretty cute too. I could get her to go out with me' a boy replied. Lucy ignored those comments and went to sit in her seat. Natus stared at her intensly as she turned to him and he smiled.

"Hi again." Lucy rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Are you really going to try and play me Pinky?"

"Not at all. I just want to be your friend. Please can we?" Natsu pleaded. Lucy was silent for a few minutes, which made Natsu worry but she eventually spoke up with the answer he wanted to hear the most.

"hmmmm... Okay." She replied and they turned to face the board in the classroom.

-TIME SKIP: 1HR LATER-

"That's all for today class. We have a test coming up next week so study hard!"

"Bye Natsu!"

"Wait Luce-!"

Lucy turned to him and smiled, making him blush.

"I'm going to my locker now okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy walked away, leaving Natsu staring after her. Natsu felt a connection with her. He didn't want her to leave. He felt a warm, fuzzy sensation in his chest.

"Mr Dragneel, Are you gonna leave the classroom anytime soon?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry!" Natsu laughed sheepishly and walked out with his bag on his back and headed towards his locker. When he arrived at his locker, one of his friends, Erza Scarlet was waiting for him, and smiled.

"Hey Erza. What's up?"

"Hi Natsu-!" "Natsu!" He turned to see Lucy waving at him.

"Hey Luce. What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to give you this." She handed him a piece of paper with her number on it "I want all my friends to have my number! Well, see ya, I need to get to the library and study real hard!"

Natsu watched her leave and Erza raised a brow as if to say 'you so liiike her!'.

"So you liiiiike Lucy?" Erza giggled and Natsu jumped backwards and shook his head violently.

"N-N-No! Why would you even think that? I just want to be friends with her. Why is it that everytime I want to be friends with a girl, everyone assumes that I'm dating them? Although, I wouldn't mind having her as my girlfriend..." His voice trailed off as he started to mumble about her. Erza smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Natsu. I'm not stupid. I see that look in your eyes. It's impossible not to see that you like her. Even if you began to like her in such a short amount of time, you can't deny that she plucked on your heartstrings and erased the playboy side of you. Just think about it." Erza then walked away and Natsu stared down at the floor.

'Hmmmm... Why did I say that to Erza? Now she's gonna get Levy and Juvia involved. I can handle this myself... Oh well. Better get home.' Natsu moaned.

For some reason, he had completely forgotten about his curse as he was infatuated with the blonde newbie, Lucy Heartfilia. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Anything he thought of immediately lead back to Lucy. He knew that she was definitely THE ONE to break the curse. Natsu started to walk home when he thought he heard a noise coming from a bush nearby. He dismissed it as he carried on strolling along the path happily.

Behind a tree, the hooded figure stood. Most of their face was covered in a blanket of shadows but a mysterious smile could be seen. As the figure turned to leave, a few strands of white hair were exposed from underneath the hood.

* * *

It was 3:10pm and Lucy had already run all the way to the library to see her new friends and study.

"Hey! Levy, Juvia!" She called.

"Lu-chan! Get over here! We're just about to start on Biology." The three spent their time studying and revising. The girls were enjoying themselves and Juvia repeated 'Gray sama!' over and over again until Lucy asked a question.

"Why is Natsu like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like... why is Natsu all playboy and stuff?"

"Why? Are you curious about Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's playboy? Got a little crush?" Levy teased. Lucy shook her head violently.

"No Way!"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. He's kinda secretive. He won't tell anyone about unless they're really- and I mean really- close to him."

"Oh..." Lucy turned her head to face her Biology book and started to read... at least that's what she thought she was doing. Instead, she was still thinking about the pink haired playboy. Why was it him who had to be stuck in her mind?

After an hour of studying, Lucy bid farewell to Levy and Juvia and she started to make her way home.

* * *

It was dark and Lucy was beginning to get scared. Unfortunately, her house was a mile and a half away from school and the shortest route was to go through lots of dark alleyways.

"Hey Blondie..."She heard a sly voice coming from behind her. Sudenly, someone grabbed her hands and pushed against the wall where the unknown man got too close for Lucy's comfort.

"I know a place where we can have a bit of fun. I'm sure that you know what I mean by 'Fun'" He smirked.

"Stay away from me!"

Without her even realising, they seemed to have shoved some sleeping pills into her mouth and she fell into unconciousness.

Natsu had been waiting for Lucy to leave school by the main entrance but she never showed. So, he decided to walk back by himself. He was walking by an alleyway when he heard cackling and creepy laughter. He was going to dismiss it until he saw a head of blonde laying on the ground... not moving. Something inside Natsu snapped. He had no idea what he was thinking as he stormed up to the men and beat the living shapoolas out of them. When he finished punching, kicking and shoving, he carefully picked up Lucy and cradled her in his arms. He took her to a place where he knew she would be safe.


End file.
